percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 4
Rocky Galton POV "Ha! Ya! Whoa!" I shouted random things as I fighted a monster outside Camp-Half Blood. Then it lunged. I backed behind the boundary line as it lunged. It hit the magic borders and fell back. I ran and stabbed before it could get back up. I saw people running towards me as I came back in. "Rocky! We're coming!" they shouted. "I killed it! Go back!" I called back. Before they could run back, one pointed at my head. They all bowed. "Hail Richmond Galton, son of Poseidon, the Sea God, Earthshaker, Lord of Equestrians, Stormbringer." said Malcolm. Yep, trident o'er the head. Then two people appeared. Poseidon and...and...Triton! "Hi, dad." I said. "Hi, son." said Triton. "Wait! You're my dad?" I asked. "Yeah. Not Pops here." he said as he pointed to Poseidon. "Oh. That's a relief." I said with a sigh. "I think you should declare his claiming again." said Gramps. "Yes, sir." said Malcolm. Dad and Gramps disappeared. The trident reappeared. "Hail Richmond Galton, son of Triton, messenger of the sea, lord of mermen, and son of Poseidon!" said Malcolm. "Thanks. I'll go tell Chiron." I said. When I approached the Big House, I saw my dad and Chiron chatting. "-my son will not. He will do the exact opposite." said my dad. "I will not do what?" I asked. "Oh. There you are. You will not do-er..What was it again Chiron?" he said. "Erm, he will not, uh, that is to say, you will not-er, uh, need to stay with your father!" said Chiron tensely. "What he said!" said my dad. "If you say so." I said. "Why don't we go to your cabin now, eh?" asked my dad as he ushered me away. Mark Grant POV I raised my sword in the air. When I brought it down, the monster ducked. I pulled my sword out of the ground and ran after the monster. But there was no need. Something dashed between my legs and struck down the monster.I was confused. Where had this ally come from? I looked around. I saw it retreating into the spot where my sword got stuck in the ground. "Come back!" I shouted. Then, a miracle happened. I was claimed. 21 years of life, and now I am claimed. The Helm of Hades floated over my head. ''"Hail Mark Simpson Grant. Son of Macaria." ''said a voice in my head. Macaria? Who the Hades was that? I needed help here. I threw a drachma in the foggy air. "Elvis Hanson, disclosed location." I said. Elvis' frowning face appeared in front of me. "Greetings, young Padawan Grant." he said. "A. I am older than you. B. End your Star Wars-aholic phase. C. I have been claimed." I said. "Claimed? By who?" he asked. "Macaria. Who's that?" I said. "Daughter of Hades and Persephone. Thought she faded." he said. "Yay. I am Number 4." I said. "Not Number 4. You are now fired. You are still an honorary member and someone we will call in great times of need." he said. I ended the Iris message. Great. I was Number Three. Then I thought who my mother was would make me Number Four. But nooooooooooooo. The group takes children of important people. I was fired. From what group? The Hydrochronos. Category:X Yman Category:The Storm Rider Category:The Avengers of the Earth